Outbreak
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When things spiral, fights start breaking out... and madness ensues when they decide who's to blame. But who truly is to blame? (AU from WWE's 2015 UK Tour, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Point Of Origin

_**11/7/15…**_

 _Murphy stumbled to his and Alexa's room in an intoxicated manner… and put the key in the slot, opening the door._

 _But when he walked in, he saw Alexa in bed with Seth, Becky, Paige and Peyton… and all five were naked._

" _I… that's it, I'm done trying to be there for you! We're done!" Murphy responded angrily before grabbing his things and leaving… and Alexa didn't bother fighting the tears that streamed down her face._

" _Can… you all just go? Please?" Alexa asked quietly, the other four getting dressed and leaving as Alexa stretched back out on the bed and sobbed into the pillow._

 _After what seemed like forever, she fell into sleep, her mind weary from everything._

 _When it was morning, Murphy was waking up in another room… and saw Amanda and Finn with the covers around themselves as they woke up._

" _Sorry, you two… carry on with… whatever you were up to." Murphy responded after pulling himself up, leaving._

" _How did he… get in here?" Amanda asked as she and Finn sat up and Amanda realised that she was only in her bra, hers and Finn's clothes nowhere to be seen._

" _I have no idea… but I do know this, you're not wearing any panties." Finn responded, Amanda checking just to be sure._

" _Noted… what the hell did we do last night, did we fuck? My memory's completely shot." Amanda replied._

" _Mine too… maybe we just lost our clothes on the way here." Finn responded, brushing Amanda's disheveled hair back._

" _Maybe… was it just me or did Murphy seem really upset about something?" Amanda questioned._

" _He did… but we'll ask him later." Finn replied as they hugged, Finn kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _As Amanda went to get cleaned up Finn noticed that he had a condom on._

 _But he didn't notice that it was torn…_

 **Present time…**

"So damn glad to be back, that tour nearly killed us." Amanda said as she and Finn were in the apartment again and Finn set their duffel bags down, having not let Amanda put any weight on her shoulders and back.

"Yeah… you still look a little worn down though. I thought it was just the exhaustion of everything but you look a little pale, lass." Finn responded, helping Amanda sit down after kissing her.

"It was freezing over there, we were probably out in the weather too long." Amanda replied, deciding to lie down and Finn crouching down and resting his hand on her forehead.

"You're not running a fever but you need your rest…" Finn said, picking Amanda up into his arms and taking her upstairs.

Amanda was asleep after taking her makeup off, taking a shower to soothe her exhausted body and getting into pajamas, Finn stretched out on the bed and watching her sleep.

Something just felt wrong to him… and he knew it.

Finn didn't realise that he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and saw the 3'5" creature watching him and Amanda.

"Zosha?" Finn responded quietly, him and Amanda having met Zosha back in Tokyo in July.

"Some of your co-workers got a bit reckless on the tour… didn't use protection." Zosha replied, Finn sitting up partially as his left arm was wrapped around Amanda's back.

"I'm gonna guess that this started with Seth and who he fucked on the tour." Finn whispered, knowing that Seth and Ashley had broken up in August and that Seth had basically turned into a sex fiend.

As he was about to sit up, he felt Amanda's right hand rest on his side and saw her eyes open halfway before she smiled tiredly at him and Zosha… and Finn readjusted the black bed sheet and black and white comforter around Amanda.

"We'll be right back, Darlin'." Finn replied before kissing Amanda on the corner of her mouth and Amanda fell back asleep as Finn and Zosha headed downstairs.

"She's happier now that you two have admitted your feelings for each other… and from what you said when you two first met me, she hasn't been truly happy in a long time." Zosha responded.

"And now that she is, Seth hates it." Finn said as they sat down.

"He's gonna have bigger problems to worry about when… well, you get the idea." Zosha replied.

At the same time in the Performance Centre, Seth turned after feeling someone tap his right shoulder and was punched in the face by Tye Dillinger.

"You really are a damn brainless fool!" Tye growled, having broken up with Peyton after finding out that both her and himself had Syphilis as well as finding out that Peyton had slept with Seth.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Seth yelled, rubbing his face.

"Basic sex education, Rollins, clear up any disease you might have before going and fucking someone!" Tye shouted, Seth punching him and the fight escalating between them until they were grabbed and their heads were smacked together before they saw Aestrid.

"Fighting like high schoolers isn't gonna fix this, you two!" Aestrid responded.

"I'd still be with Ash if Mandy hadn't spread her legs for Balor!" Seth yelled, Aestrid responding with a hard slap to Seth's face.

"You lost Ash because you drove her away, much like you drove Mandy and Dakota away! You just don't want to admit it! And if you think with your damn brain for once, you better run before the people you've infected form into an angry mob!" Aestrid replied before she and Tye headed down the hallway.

"Angry mob… yeah, right." Seth muttered before he headed to the trainer's room to get fixed up… and saw a bottle of Penicillin with his name on the label.

"You'll need to start taking those." Dr. Amann explained, Seth taking one after realising that he had it.

At the same time, Amanda opened her eyes after hearing her phone ring and picked it up.

"Tye?" Amanda responded after answering it.

"Damn, kid, you sound like you're still tired." Tye replied.

"I don't know what's causing it… last time I was this exhausted…" Amanda responded, trailing off.

"When you had that scare when you were with Randy…" Tye said before both heard a crash. "I better go see what that is, kiddo."

"Be careful, friend." Amanda responded before they hung up and she grabbed her earbuds.

She plugged them in before putting them in her ears and activating IHeartRadio, _Enemies_ by Shinedown playing.

And ironically, the song fit the chaos going on at the Performance Centre.


	2. Chaos Amongst Themselves

_**11/7/15, sometime before 4 in the morning…**_

 _Amanda was on Finn's lap with his arms around her with Never Tear Us Apart by INXS playing in the_ _background._

" _Hey there, what are you two up to?" They heard before seeing Dean with his phone and filming them._

" _Oh just a bit of fun, Dean." Amanda answered, intoxicated but not to the point of oblivion._

" _Good idea, that's what should happen when we're stressed." Dean responded._

" _Damn right… and let's go." Finn replied before leading Amanda down the hallway and Dean following them._

" _Hey, if you're going where I think you're going, do you need any protection?" Dean asked after stopping them._

" _No, we've got it covered… go back to the party, Mr. Ambrose." Finn answered before leading Amanda into the elevator and the doors closing before Dean turned the phone back to him._

" _Got it covered, he says… yeah, right. I'm calling it, Demon Prince or Princess in about 9 months. Stay tuned, y'all." Dean replied before he stopped recording and saved the video._

 _The door to their room slammed open with authority, Finn pinning Amanda against the wall as they kissed before slamming the door shut. It wasn't long before they were fully naked and Finn grabbed one of the Trojan condoms that Enzo had left in his duffel bag._

 _They had lost all awareness of their surroundings… and it was just them…_

 **Present time…**

Tye had barely reached the edge of hallway when he had to stop, seeing Becky, Ashley, Paige and Alexa beating Seth down… and as justified as it was, it had to be stopped.

Tye started by pulling Paige off, prompting the raven haired diva to kick him between his legs… Tye groaned and fell to his knees and Paige turned back to the beating before security pulled the women off of Seth.

"Everybody chill out!" Hunter shouted after reaching them.

"That son of a bitch didn't use protection with us! Ashley's the only one who's not infected because she kicked his ass to the curb!" Becky shouted as Paige pulled Tye up to his feet and apologised.

"I'm okay." Tye replied before Paige and Ashley helped him to the trainer's office.

"Thought I heard fighting, what exactly happened?" Dr. Amann responded.

"Seth getting what he damn well deserved." Ashley explained, Tye and Paige nodding in agreement.

"Look, Ash… can you go check on Mandy? Something doesn't feel right, she's been sluggish since we all got back from the tour." Tye replied, Ashley going and grabbing her keys before heading to the parking lot.

Ashley ended up at the apartment that Finn and Amanda shared and knocked on the door… when it opened, she saw Amanda.

"Are you feeling alright, Sis?" Ashley asked after walking in and closing the door, putting her right hand to Amanda's forehead. "No fever." She responded, lowering her hand.

"I'm just exhausted." Amanda replied, Ashley nodding before Amanda and Finn glanced at each other… and Ashley glanced at Zosha.

' _I know what you're thinking, Ash.'_ Zosha thought, Ashley jumping slightly as Zosha's telepathy was taking some getting used to.

' _She's gotta be pregnant… Reby felt the same way early on before she found out herself.'_ Ashley thought.

"She's gonna kill me, isn't she?" Finn whispered.

"Not kill… more like beat you into a coma." Amanda responded, Finn wrapping his arms around her.

"She seems to be quite protective of you." Finn said.

"But so are you." Amanda replied, Finn absentmindedly resting his left hand on Amanda's stomach.

' _You're right… but I have a feeling it's not just you I need to protect.'_ Finn thought… he knew Ashley would never hurt Amanda but Seth had hurt Amanda before and wouldn't hesitate to again.

Amanda had dozed back off after dinner and Finn carefully picked her up into his arms before taking her upstairs… he tucked her in the bed, kissing her on the top of her head before he stretched out next to her.

But Amanda wasn't dreaming peacefully.

" _Well too bad! This isn't your choice, Seth, you're not related in any way to this child!" Amanda responded, having just gotten her blood test results back that confirmed that she was just under two weeks into her pregnancy and Seth was livid._

" _You can have someone else's child, anyone but his!" Seth shouted._

" _This might be my only chance to even have a kid." Amanda muttered, Seth turning confused. "I struggled with Endometriosis, Seth… this miracle means that the struggle was worth it and you either accept that or you just go. I'm not choosing you over mine and Finn's baby. Tell me you understand that." She said after looking up at him… and Seth realising that her mama bear side was out in full force._

 _Seth turned and stormed out, reaching Hunter's office… before seeing Finn in the hallway and grabbing him, putting him against the wall with his forearm to Finn's throat._

" _The hell… is your problem… now?" Finn asked in between struggling to breathe and shoving Seth off him. "You're out of your damn mind, trying to kill me!" He growled after punching Seth, who stumbled back as Hunter exited his office._

" _The hell's the matter with you two?!" Hunter yelled, sledgehammer in hand as Amanda and Aestrid reached the three and Amanda checked on Finn._

" _Balor has no definition of a condom is what's wrong, so Mandy better have a definition of an abortion or she'll earn herself a definition of that sledgehammer there meeting her gut!" Seth growled, Aestrid looking at him._

" _Abortion doesn't make a baby something that never happened, it doesn't stop you being a parent… it just makes you the mother of a dead baby, it makes you a murderer!" Aestrid responded._

" _A 'dead baby' is the least of what that mistake, that human error, should be!" Seth shouted._

 _Finn turned and pulled Amanda out of the way before turning to Seth and grabbing him by his throat, infuriated._

" _That little child is innocent… mine and Mandy's son or daughter did nothing to deserve any hatred!" Finn said through gritted teeth as he squeezed Seth's throat once more before hitting him again, this time hard enough to render Seth unconscious before turning to Amanda and embracing her as tears ran down her face…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, Finn pulling her into his arms… and Seth's vile words from the nightmare were ringing through her head.

" _A 'dead baby' is the least of what that mistake, that human error, should be!"_

' _No… the only human error is you, Rollins.'_ Amanda thought as she and Finn looked at each other, Finn brushing her tears away after cradling her face in his hands.

"It's okay, love… I'm always here." Finn whispered as they held each other.

At the same time, Seth was getting checked out in an ER.

And his anger overwhelmed his regrets about what had happened during the tour.


	3. Little One

When it was morning, Amanda was waiting patiently… and then the timer went off.

Amanda glanced at the test… which read _Positive 1_ - _2 weeks_ and rested her left hand on her stomach as tears streamed down her face.

She washed her hands and headed back into the room, Finn standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"We can do this, right? Raise a child?" Amanda responded as they held each other.

"Yes we can… I'll always be by your side Mandy. We created our child together, our little miracle." Finn whispered reassuringly when they looked at each other before they smiled.

"I just… it got to me for a second, I don't know why." Amanda said.

"Shock… it makes us all act how we wouldn't normally. Plus, as soon as you knew… your newest worst fear was two things; losing the child or going through it alone… and when anyone fears something new, that fear is all that's in their head at first, you know that." Finn replied before they kissed.

 _Mustang Sally_ by Wilson Pickett played on Amanda's phone, Amanda seeing that it was Dean calling and answered it.

"About damn time! I've been trying to get in touch with you since last night!" Dean responded.

"What happened now?" Amanda asked.

"Well, Seth got the beating he had coming to him. Paige, Becky, Ashley and Alexa kicked his ass." Dean answered.

"And let me guess, he's placing blame on them." Amanda responded.

"Yes and you as well." Dean replied.

"I'm not surprised, the little wiseass always looks for others to blame besides himself…" Amanda responded, Dean turning concerned when she trailed off.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Mandy?" Dean asked.

"Look, Dean… we need to talk and I can't say it over the phone, it's too important and I know he's eavesdropping!" Amanda replied, raising her voice a bit and Seth muttering in the background.

"Alrighty, I'll see ya in a bit." Dean responded before they hung up, Dean turning to Seth. "You, stay here and out of trouble. If I get back and the police are shoving you into a cruiser, I'll leave you in jail." He said before grabbing his room key, rental car keys and leaving… and Seth rolling his eyes.

Dean stopped the Equinox on the curb and put it in park before turning the engine off and unbuckling. Pocketing the keys, he got out and locked the door before closing it.

He walked up the pathway and knocked on the door… when it opened, he and Amanda hugged for a few seconds before he walked in and saw Zosha in the kitchen.

"Little lady." Dean responded, Zosha nodding at him before he saw Finn. "Hey, Balor." He greeted before grabbing a cigarette and his lighter.

"Take that outside after this!" Finn replied, Dean turning startled but setting the packet and lighter aside.

"Alright, chill. So what happened? Because I already figured out that you two were much closer than you…" Dean responded before he put it together and sitting down. "I'm gonna be an uncle…" He muttered as Zosha walked over.

"Finn… get Mandy out of the warpath, now." Zosha responded, Finn pulling Amanda out of harm's way as Dean stood up.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled before tackling Finn through the coffee table, the two fighting before Zosha grabbed a bat and whacked it across Dean's back. Dean fell to the floor, cursing under his breath as Amanda pulled Finn up and got him to sit down.

"You know, Ambrose… Mandy said you had a temper, I just didn't think it was a short fused one!" Finn growled, left arm guarding his ribcage as he was sure that Dean had broken some ribs.

"Well, you should've used a damn condom with her!" Dean yelled.

"He did but condoms are not completely effective, they do break!" Amanda shouted, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back to try to calm her.

"Don't stress yourself out, Mandy, it's not good for the baby." Finn responded after getting Amanda to sit down as Zosha returned to the living room with ice packs, Zosha handing one to Finn.

"Dean, that was flat out wrong of your crazy ass." Zosha replied, handing the second ice pack to Dean.

"Should I apologise?" Dean asked sarcastically, yelling out after Amanda threw a paperweight at him. "Damn!" He responded, rubbing his right arm.

"Consider yourself lucky it didn't hit your head!" Amanda responded, growling a bit. "Shoulda called Roman." She muttered as she gently pressed the ice pack to Finn's injured ribs.

Dean headed outside to cool off and answered his phone.

"What?!" Dean growled.

"Chill, Dean. It's just me." Dianne responded, Dean hearing Concorde meow in the background.

"Sorry. I screwed up and Mandy went all mama bear on me." Dean replied, startling Dianne.

"You tried to kill Finn, I take it?" Dianne questioned.

"Yes." Dean admitted. "I'm just… I'm worried about Mandy's health, I'm scared of losing her." He responded, tears running down his face.

"Honestly, Dean… sorry to be harsh but it's not your decision to make. Yes you can be worried, she most likely is too, but if she's taken that into account and still gone ahead with it, you need to as well." Dianne replied.

"I know… I just, I don't react favorably at times, especially when it concerns Mandy." Dean responded.

"True, you two are close to each other." Dianne replied before Dean saw Amanda with the keys to the Equinox in her right hand.

"You're driving, now. I'm too short to reach the pedals of that." Amanda said, tossing the keys to Dean and Dean handing her the phone as Finn and Zosha got in the vehicle. "Hey, Dianne." She responded after getting in the passenger seat and buckling up, Dean getting in the driver's side before driving.

"You feeling okay?" Dianne questioned.

"Calmed down somewhat. I threw a paperweight at Dean." Amanda explained.

"I figured as much. And this won't help much but…" Dianne responded.

"Seth went stupid and abandoned protection. Dean told me that some of the other divas beat Seth to a pulp." Amanda replied. "I'm past my limit of tolerance with his crazy ass. I don't know why Ashley ever put up with him." She responded.

"Me either. Be safe, okay?" Dianne replied.

"We will." Amanda answered before they hung up.

At the ER, both guys were checked out by doctors. Despite the chaos of the brawl, their injuries were minor and nothing was broken… Amanda and Finn looked at each other after her blood was drawn and they had gotten the results back, Finn resting his right hand on her stomach before they kissed.

"Maybe we should wait a few weeks before telling everyone else about the baby, with the exception of family and friends." Amanda replied.

"I think that's the best decision." Finn responded.

At the same time, Dean was starting to think things over.

' _Seth's gonna absolutely lose it when he finds out… I've gotta protect my niece or nephew.'_ Dean thought.

He stood up and took a few seconds to recollect his mindset before heading to where Finn and Amanda were.

"Can we talk?" Dean asked, the two looking at each other before they nodded and Dean walked in.

Swallowing his pride was never easy for Dean and neither was admitting his worst fear.


End file.
